The House Of Hades
by wonderstrucklovestory
Summary: We all know MOA was a major cliffhanger! This is my version of what happens next :) Major Percabeth pairing! please review so I can make my story better :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own aaannyyything!

Annabeth

There's something about falling into an endless pit that really puts things into perspective. For example, a fear of heights that hadn't been uncovered, until the moment Percy let go of his ledge, sending him and Annabeth plummeting into Tartarus. They say it takes days for someone to reach the bottom of the pit, but to Annabeth it felt like months. On the upside, it gave her plenty of time to think. She thought of her mother, and hoped she would be happy with the statue. She thought of Nico, and prayed to the gods he was alive. But mostly, she thought about Percy, and how stupidly heroic he was for letting go of the ledge. She had lost sight of him ages ago, but she knew he was nearby. His words before relinquishing his grip on the ledge let her know he would never break his promise. She opened her eyes slowly, knowing what would await them. She now knew why people went crazy on their trip to Tartarus, the fall down. Whenever you opened your eyes, or let your guard down, images flashed by that would make the most powerful of gods sick with agony. No images came this time, maybe she was already crazy. Maybe she was dead, stuck in an endless fall downward, hoping to hit some bottom. A groan interrupted her self pity session, just above her. Percy! He was alive! "Percy?" Annabeth called out into the pressing darkness. Her answer was another groan, this one more urgent. "Percy! Can you hear me? I'm ok!" Annabeth called out, knowing what he was seeing. "Annabeth!" His voice echoed in her head, pained. "Percy please, answer me!" She closed her eyes again, desperate for an answer. She felt a hand slip into hers, squeezing it, establishing that it was actually there. "I'm not letting you get away that easily, not after all that work." Annabeth smiled, knowing she wasn't hearing any voices. As a warm light began to glow below them, Annabeth looked beside her, and saw Percy's illuminated figure. He squinted downward toward the light, then over at Annabeth. "Where's the welcome to Tartarus sign?"

I hope you enjoy it! I'll post another chapter when I reach 5 reviews! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything!

Percy

Percy hit the ground. Hard. After the initial shock of not being able to breathe, he opened his eyes. He couldn't say he was surprised by what he saw, that being absolutely nothing. "Great. Just great. Stuck in the dark, surrounded by the grossest, filthiest monsters imaginable." He heard a sharp laugh to his right, and tensed. He searched his pocket for Riptide, closing his hand around the sword. "Let's make this quick." He mumbled to himself. Just before he could lash out with the sword, Annabeth's voice rang through the darkness. "It's not very nice to call your girlfriend a monster you know. Especially since her ankle is still broken." He let out the breath he had been holding, relieved with knowing he didn't have to fight. His relief was short-lived, as guilt and worry rushed over him. They were in Tatarus, it was dark, he knew they were being watched, and they were on a very strict time limit to complete their goal. No pressure right? "Annabeth, we need to get somewhere safe enough to take care of your ankle before we can start moving." He reached out blindly, trying to locate her hand. "Well we need to be able to see first Seaweed brain. There should be a flashlight in my backpack.. If we can find it." She chuckled sadly on the last words. For a good hour it seemed, they shuffled around blindly, searching the ground for Annabeth's backpack. Soon, time seemed to blend, and occasionally one of the two would have to remind the other to keep looking by tugging on the piece of clothing they were currently clinging to. After what seemed like days, Percy sat down heavily onto the ground. "This is hopeless, for all we know it's been stolen and taken to the other end of Tatarus!" He felt her sit beside him. "Percy, we have to be able to see to do what we need to do. You're not quitting on me because we can't find a crappy light." He smiled as he felt her hand slip through his and squeezed to show he agreed. By the time they finally stumbled across the backpack, they were exhausted. Annabeth could barely walk, and it took all the strength Percy had to turn on the small light, and drag them into a small nearby cave. Annabeth ate just enough ambrosia to dull her ankle pain, so she could finally rest. Percy, on the other hand, couldn't be more awake. Thoughts swum through his head, of his mother, Grover, camp, and finally of his friends aboard the Argo II. He sighed and leaned against the damp cave wall, massaging his temples. The small flashlight barely illuminated the cave, and he had to squint to see Annabeth, who was pressed against the wall behind him. He smiled half-heartedly at her, the way she even tended to sleep in a slightly defensive stance. At least if he had to be stuck in the depths of Tatarus, he was stuck here with the smartest person he knew. He moved himself beside her, and allowed himself to relax. His eyelids grew heavy, and his head tipped backwards. He was finally drifting off, when an echo sounded through the cave. His eyes shot open, and he turned, making eye contact with a now very awake Annabeth. She raised a finger to her lips, and motioned to a darker part of the cave. He uncapped Riptide and followed closely behind as she led the way into the darkness, her knife clutched at her side. They followed the wall of the cave blindly for some time, listening to the echo of what seemed to be a song. Eventually they came upon a room, lit considerably well. Percy grabbed Annabeth's shirt, preventing her from moving further. "Annabeth we don't know what's back there. We need to turn around, go back to the cave, and figure out where to go from there." He whispered hurriedly. She turned to refuse, when the singing stopped abruptly. An eerie voice pierced the silence surrounding them. "Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase… " A giggle sounded. "I've heard much about you…. Especially about your quest." Percy cringed, whoever this was, it was obvious they weren't trying to help. "I'm… We're, so happy you found us.. You saved us a lot of trouble." It was at that moment that Annabeth stood a little straighter, and raised her knife a little higher. "What do you want from us?" She asked. The voice giggled again. " Oh, I just want to play a game.


End file.
